


Robbed

by AidansQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little Captain Swan thrown into the mix, F/M, Rumpelstiltskin being mischevious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robbed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and make no money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created Once Upon A Time.
> 
> A/N: Just a short one-shot for the post-rumbelle wedding.

The smell of wet earth crunches beneath her shoes as she walks and Belle can’t help but let out a little humf of indignation. Just hours ago she had been _robbed_ , and robbed of something that she’d spent over thirty years waiting for. Emma trails along behind her with Hook, the two of them following her in silence. Belle knew the way to the dark castle better than anyone short of Rumplestiltskin himself. It’s happened again, and this time these two were going straight to the damn castle without stepping on so much as a _twig_ if she had anything to say about it.

“You could lighten up the pace love, there’s no rush,” Hook calls casually gesturing with his hook around the forest.

“I need to get home,” Belle says quietly, trying very hard not to give away too much. It wasn’t any of their business what she and Rumple did in privacy.

“I think we all do,” Emma responds pointedly, “I for one desperately need a hot shower, we weren’t even back two hours before getting sucked back in again.”

“I do recall you being the one to volunteer to help Gold close the portal,” Hook comments wryly.

“He said whoever used the portal had to be the one to close it, I had to help him,” Emma sighs while running a hand through her hair, “I just thought we’d finally made it back and now here we are again.”

“You’d better hope he still has that wand,” Hook grumbles as the scramble ungracefully up a hillside.

Belle seems less troubled by it but still nonetheless deterred by the incline. “You know….how long I've waited to marry Rumple don’t you?” Belle says quietly without looking at them, “I spent my life finding him, chasing after him…and when I finally find him…when we are finally…finally together at last, I get pulled into a freak time portal!”

“Oh yes,” Hook grins up at her, “You were robbed of your wedding night weren't you?”

Belle blushes scarlet and turns away, flustered and irritated with herself for letting them catch on to far too much of what she was currently thinking. They were finally married, it was their wedding night and all they needed to do was stop off and help Emma close the time portal permanently. That was all that was left that they’d be home free, and then this happened. It wasn't like she and Rumple hadn't lain together before, but this time it was different, this time they were man and wife.

“Alright look,” Belle says as the other two catch up to her, “The castle gates are just down the road a ways, I’m going to stay here up in this tree,” Belle says gesturing to a nearby tree, “It isn't safe to be ground level at night in this forest, Rumple has it heavily guarded. You two go on without me, he can’t see me…there’s another version of me in that castle right now and I’m fairly certain I’ll freak out if I see myself.”

“You’re going to climb a tree in that dress?” Emma asks incredulously, an eyebrow arched. Belle gives her a faint reassuring smile as she tosses her cute black and white pumps into a nearby bush, having had to carry them most of the way here considering they were in the middle of a forest.

“I’ll make it work,” Belle tells them pointedly as she proceeds to make her way up the base of a tree, “Like I said, it isn't safe at night out here, but it would be far worse for me to go with you into that castle.”

Hook holds up the torch in his hand and glances up at the pale brunette beauty climbing up a tree in a petite white dress. “Would you rather I leave the torch with you then?”

“No,” Belle shakes her head as she perches herself on a thick branch above their heads, “It’ll only attract unwanted attention, you’ll need it to find the road. Don’t stray from the path no matter what you see or hear, this forest is enchanted with protection spells that will mess with your head if you let them.”

“Suit yourself _Gold_ ,” The pirate smirks up at her and she can’t help but grin down at him, having been called by her married name for the first time. He turns to stride off after Emma but pauses, pulling a dagger from him belt,“Here,” he says handing it up to her, “I’d rather not leave you alone _and_ unarmed if I can help it. Gold won’t thank me for leaving you in harm’s way.”

“Thank you,” Belle smiles down at him and tucks the dagger safely beside her. When they were gone Belle wrapped her coat tighter around her waist, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. She closes her eyes to the sound of the wilderness around her, making a point of being as quiet as she can least she attract something awful. She doesn't like being in this forest at night, she doesn't like the idea that such horrible things live in the darkness here.

They had better hurry.

When Hook and Emma reached the castle gates they found them locked. Emma groaned and Hook pondered. The two stood there in silent irritation while being observed by an unruly looking creature in the background.“It’s a bit late for callers I’m afraid,” says the high-pitched voice of Rumplestiltskin.

“Ok look, we need help…and you’re never going to believe—…” Emma cuts off as Hook tumbles to the ground, clutching his throat. Emma glances between the enraged imp and her lover and groans, “and _again_.”

* * *

 

It was starting to get cold. It was the worst wedding night ever, and despite the fact she was having a rather small amount of pity for herself, she was still trying to see the bright side of things. At least they’d managed to get married before everything went crazy. She doesn't remember nodding off but when she does she dreams of starlight and lake with the moonlight shimmering across the water, the reflection of Rumple's cabin glimmering on the glassy surface.

“ _Wakey wakey_ dearie, time to get up!” says a familiar voice that startles her from her slumber. The shock if it disorients her so that she tumbles right out of the tree ass over end, into the waiting arms of her husband.

Sort of.

They stare at each other in shock at first, his strong arms cradling her against him until he gingerly sets her down on her feet and steps away from her quickly.

“I…uh…” Belle stammers, she hadn't intended for him to find her here.

“No need to explain,” he says with that Cheshire cat smirk of his, his wide reptilian eyes watching her every movement, “Your friends already told me.”

“Where are they?” Belle says, brushing dirt and debris from her clothes before rummaging in the bush near the base of the tree she was in for her shoes.

“I’ve sent them on a little journey,” he grins at her and she frowns up at him before understanding creeps into her eyes.

“You made a deal with them?”

“Not quiet,” he giggles and she finds that she misses the way he jitters around in place when he does that, “In order to go home you’re going to need the wand that can perform the magic.”

“They just left here,” Belle blinks at him, “Or rather they did…the wand should be…you should have the wand!” Belle stammers, looking slightly worried.

“Oh no dearie,” he shakes his head, “I haven’t got what you seek, but if they return with it, then I’ll be able to get you home.”

How far back had they come _this_ time?

Panic was flooding her senses though she was fighting it, swallowing as she inhaled through her nose and out through her mouth. “Alright…where are they? I need to catch up to them.”

“What? In that?” he says with a sideways glance, gesturing boldly to her clothing, “off to slay dragons in silk stockings?”

“I’ll find other clothes,” Belle says irritably though she can’t fight the curve of a smile on her lips. She ached to stand here and talk to him. Her very body ached in his presence; she had missed this light natured version of him. The Mr. Gold from Storybrooke was far more serious, brooded more, and smiled less. This man before her, this man was her Rumple. Sometimes she saw him in flashes back in Storybrooke, when was exceeding happy about something or she did something that pleased him.

“I think not dearie,” he leaned in close and when Belle didn't lean away his brow furrowed for a moment before continuing, “You friends are long gone.”

“I can’t go to the castle,” Belle sighs as she crosses her arms, “I’m already in there.”

“Good thing I can do this,” he tells her flickering red lights dancing across her vision before she blinks it away.

“What did you do?” Belle says, examining herself and finding no difference.

“You won’t look like you to…well… _you_ of course,” he lets out another manic giggle and offers her a hand gingerly; “My castle awaits you.”

“I don’t remember seeing anyone else in the castle,” Belle begins as she takes his hand and ends that sentence standing in his drawing room.

“Another loose end to tie up,” he motions towards the forgetting potion he’s working on, bottles and herbs scattered across the polished wooden table.

“More like another mess for me to clean up,” Belle mutters under her breath with an exasperated sigh. She loves him dearly, but he is rather messy. She remembers how she was forever cleaning up after him, be it his experiments or him trailing mud in through the front door in the evening. It doesn't take long for her to fall into habit again as she gazes around the wide open hall. Her other self has clearly nodded off somewhere, leaving chores undone. Why she was cleaning the dark castle on her wedding night rather than being with Rumple back home in Storybrooke on her wedding night was beyond her. Clearly this frustration was seeping out into what she was doing because even the unruly haired man sitting at the large table behind her even began to notice.

“Something troubling you dearie?” he asks without looking up, carefully measuring ingredients into a vial of green liquid.

“No,” Belle says a little too quickly, taking a deep breath to steady herself. He seemed to have fallen into the same routine just as easily, sending her off to make a pot of tea or bring him a book from the library. Why she hasn't run across her other self yet she did not know, though it was very late and she was probably asleep in her room. “Where am… _I_ …anyways?” Belle asks as she returns with book in hand, setting it into his waiting palm.

“Asleep I imagine,” he says as he glances at the clock, “it is rather late of course.”

Sleep was honestly the last thing on her mind as she watched him work, and soon enough she realized her scrutiny was probably a little too…obvious. She loved him those leather pants and that leather vest, and without even realizing she was doing it her mind was already concocting ideas.

Dangerous ideas…ideas she had no business thinking about…they were in the past, it was _far_ too risky.

She leaves him to his devices as the night wans, and seeks out some comfortable corner of the castle to doze in undisturbed. She had just begun to dream of something lovely when she was awoken again, a scaled hand shaking her gently.

“Off to sleep already dearie?”

“It’s two in the morning Rumple,” she mutters without thinking, without giving thought to what she was saying as she blurrily opens her eyes in the darkness of the random room she’d chosen to curl up in. This man had always kept odd hours, even back in Storybrooke. He’d be awake late into the night and retire in the early morning hours when the sun was barely creeping over the horizon.

“That may be,” he says quietly, his eyes darting across her face as he steps closer, “but a deal is a deal.”

She blinks up at him, uncomprehending of what he’s talking about, “What?”

“ _and_ I don’t break my deals,” he says as he leans down closer, peering into her eyes.

“What _deal_ …?” She trails off and sits up, watching him lean away from her as she does so. The wheels in her head are spinning as she ponders the events of the day, right back to the very moment they arrived in the forest surrounding his castle. Rumpel kept close guard on those forests; he saw and heard everything that went on in them (if he was paying attention that is.)

Surely he _hadn't_ …. What if he _did_?

She has only ever made two deals with him in her whole life, the first was to save her village and the second was the day she married him. In his mind that marriage was a deal, they belonged to one another now. Did he think….

“You heard us didn't you?” Belle says as she gazes up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Of course,” he says with a slight giggle, “I hear _everything_.”

She is on her feet before he can step back and she’s gazing up at him as the wheels turn in her head. Surely he wasn't implying…but what if he was? Perhaps he expected her to turn him down? She steps closer and cups his cheek, sliding her fingers across the mottled skin. He stiffens and she can see in his eyes that she’s caught him off guard, leaning in slightly to catch his bottom lip between her teeth. She is gentle with him, like trying to sooth a frightened animal that’s been cornered. Her hands find the bare batch of skin near his throat and soft fingers slide across it, down to the buttons of his waist coat. He swallows thickly and looks completely comical, as if he weren't sure where exactly to put his hands. All humor has drained out of him; he looks like a perfectly scandalized cat as she undoes the top button of his vest.

“A deal is a deal right?” Belle murmurs with a slight grin curving her lips, tilting her chin up ever so slightly so that she might press soft kisses to his throat.

" _Yes_ ,” he barely manages to get out, his voice unusually rough as his hands find purchase on her hips.

In the beginning he is stiff and unyielding, Belle bits her bottom lip as she slides her hands under his shirt and for a moment she’s certain he’s holding his breath. His gaze is uncertain as he meets hers, as if he’s waiting for her to suddenly back away from him and walk off so he doesn't even try to enjoy this. It’s almost funny, considering she’s fairly certain he never expected her to accept the deal in such a manner, accept him this way when he’s also waiting back home for her as well. It’s when she bites down on his shoulder, her tongue drawing patterns across his skin that he gives in and she’s tumbling backwards onto the chaise that she’d been resting on.

Fingers and claws, grabbing and pulling, the sound of ripping fabric and heavy breathing echoes in the dark room. She has him pinned beneath her because she can finally touch him like this, explore him in a way that they've never done before. She feels that she finally knows her husband now, knows him in his true form, and knows the deepest darkest parts of him at last. When he’s bare to her, her fingers graze along his thighs and hips, knows that he’s watching her a little too closely. Sitting atop him she meets his gaze as she leans back, keeps eye contact as she raises the silk slip she wears up over her head and tosses it on the floor beside the chaise lounge, lets him take in her naked body. Rough hands palm her breasts and slide down her torso, watches in baited breath as she raises her hips up and slides down onto him, watches his body impale hers torturously slow. Belle reaches back and unpins her hair, lets the dark curls fall in waves down her back. She lets out a breath as she rocks her hips agonizingly slow, marveling in the feel of his body filling hers, hears his breath heavy and desperate in the dark.

“ _Belle_ ,” he growls, actually growls and she is too shocked to think as her gaze snaps down to his, feels his hands grip her hips as he arches his pelvis towards her, quickening their pace. She really hopes her other self is asleep right now…

“My love,” she gasps out, tossing her head back as her eyes slid closed, her body tightening around his.

“Are you really mine?” he almost whispers as she’s flipped without warning onto her back beneath him, her legs raising up to twist around his waist.

“Yes,” she murmurs as he leans in close, so tempting to kiss him truly and yet…and yet….

She _can’t_.

Kissing him now would break the spell over him, and it would really mess up history. If Emma and Hook screwed up history once before, breaking the spell over him would be damn near as big of an epic mistake that she would have absolutely no way of fixing.

It would doom them all.

So when she stops him from kissing her he sneers down at her and stills, anger glittering in his eyes, “I knew….!”He began but she cut him off with a finger over his lips, tugging him back down to her as she cups his face in her hands.

“I can’t kiss you…it would break the spell over you,” she admits tentatively, not liking the fact she must give this information but it is necessary at this point.

“ _What_?” he looks flustered and completely skeptical.

Belle smiles up at him and leans towards him, kissing both his cheeks gently, “True loves kiss is powerful enough to break _any_ spell my love.” He stares down at her in disbelief for a moment, blinking at her in the darkness,

“You…you really love me….like _this_ …?” He asks, gesturing towards himself, “you love me that much?”

“Always,” Belle says desperately with the faintest trace of tears glittering in her eyes, “always, _always_ Rumple…don’t ever believe otherwise… _always_!” She is certain in the deepest parts of her she ached to be able to tell this version of him, tell him that she loved him, that she hadn't killed herself but was locked up in Regina’s dungeon, she wanted to tell him and warn him so he would know she was alive, so that he could save her.

“ _Hush_ ,” he says in a softer tone then she’s ever heard him use, presses kisses to her cheeks as he wipes away her tears. It is lovely how gentle he is with her then, how their bodies press together like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

“ _Harder_ ,” she whispers into his ear and hears his resounding groan, his hips meeting hers more urgently as they push each other towards bliss. She finds herself babbling things she’d never thought she’d say aloud to him, her fingers curling in his unruly hair and yanking it just a little to roughly as she finds her bliss, feels him following her into it as well. Afterwards they lay panting, naked and sweaty with their bodies strewn across the chaise haphazardly.

“ _Again_ …” Belle giggles and Rumple mumbles something against her neck that sounds suspiciously like _deal_.

It takes a while for both to recover before they make another go of it, this time finally making it to his bedchambers. In the morning the sunlight pours through half closed curtains and shimmers across the tousled bedding. Belle groans and curls closer into husband’s side, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck.

“Rumple the curtains,” she mutters irritably, feels movement as he raises a hand, flicking it to the right casually. The curtains jump at the action, abruptly closing.

“You know I’m not going to remember any of this after today,” he muses aloud and Belle sighs against his throat, pressing soft kisses there.

“I know,” she whispers almost sadly, sad because she knows she cannot tell him what he should know, knows the pain he will feel and the rage he will know when Regina lies to him about what really happened to her after she left the dark castle.

“Are we happy, back where you’re from?” he asks after a long pause.

“Very,” Belle grins as she nibbles on his shoulder.

He doesn't respond, seems pensive as a resounding slam alerts them to somebody entering the castle downstairs. The two of them are on their feet without so much as a second thought, pulling closes back on and magically repairing others.

By the time Emma reaches the great hall Rumple is at his spinning wheel and Belle is currently serving a woman she’s never seen before tea at the table.

“Do you need anything before I go?” Belle echoes the same words Emma remembers hearing her ask before, and Rumpel waves her off dismissively.

“No, that will be all…eh…go…read a book or something,” he shoos her out of the room before she can protest and Emma produces the wand from her back pocket.

“Got it,” Emma says as Rumple takes it from her and examines it. Belle notices bits of her clothing are burnt and Hook is missing his black leather vest….which Emma is currently wearing.

“Emma why are you…” Belle begins but Emma gives her a quizzical look before it clicks.

“Belle?” Emma says with raised eyebrows, “Oh…well…that makes sense then.”

“Yes…” Belle begins as she sets down her tea cup and stands, “But Emma why are you wearing...?”

“Another story for another time love,” Hook cuts in as he motions towards the wand and Rumple, “let’s get this thing working so we can go home.”

“Yes,” Rumple says while clearly trying to subdue his irritation with the pirate. “I believe you already know what to do then?” he says, handing Emma the wand as he pulls a tiny vial of forgetting potion from his pocket. With a flick of a wrist the spell drops from around Belle and she looks like herself again, Belle grinning sheepishly to herself as she quickly combs the knots out of her hair with her fingers. Emma quirks an eyebrow and looks curiously at her but she dodges the look quickly, her gaze locked on the wand in Emma's hand.

“Yep,” Emma says with an excited grin as she points the wand and opens the portal.

“Keep up,” Hook calls to Belle as he and Emma jump through the portal, the wand clattering to the floor near Rumple's feet. Belle jumps to her feet and rushes over, looking between the portal and Rumple sadly.

“I’ll see you again Rumple…I will,” she tells him as she steps toward the glowing golden storm.

“Of course you will Belle,” he smirks at her, giggling slightly as he cups her cheek, “My afternoon tea should be here soon.” Belle rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek, knowing that he has no idea why she was even saying that, knows that he will lose her for nearly thirty years very soon. She jumps through the portal and lands with an ungraceful thud in the middle of the barn next to Hook and Emma.

“Now close that thing before anything else happens!” Hook tells Emma pointedly.

“ _Wand…wand…wand..wand_ …” Emma chants as the three of them fumble for the dark fairies wand in the barn. Hook finds it nearby and hands it over. Emma turns and uses what Gold taught her to close the portal. The walk back to town afterwards seems endless, but when they walk into Grannies and she sees Rumple turn to look at her with relief and joy in his eyes, Belle knows that she is home.

"I was worried," Rumple admits in the privacy of his car as they drive home later on.

"I'm alright...everything is alright," Belle reassures him as they pull into the driveway of their house. When they go inside he dissapears for a moment and returns with what looks like a pair of her underwear. Tentatively he holds them out for her to see and she blushes scarlet from head to foot in response.

"I had wondered for the longest time, where these had come from and who they belonged too...and now I think I know," he says, looking at her pointedly with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh my..." Belle says as she snatches them from his hands and bites her bottom lip sheepishly.

"I'd found them under a chaise lounge in one of my drawing rooms back in the dark castle," he begins as he stalks closer, a nervous excitement sending shivers down her spine. His behavior echoes the man she once knew and she can't bring herself to step away when he's not more then a inch away from her, tipping his head down towards hers. Raising her chin she meets his lips, sliding her tongue against his as he tosses his cane aside and catches her hips between his palms, yanking her up against him. "Something tells me you have a very interesting story to tell."

"Just a deal I made with Rumplestiltskin," Belle grins against his lips.

"Oh do _tell_ ," he grins as he kisses her again, the two of them dissapearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing in their bedroom. 

"Oh I will...and you know...I was thinking we should get a chaise," Belle tells him as she tumbles back onto their bed, pulling him down to her as she gets to enjoy her wedding night, all over again. 

 


End file.
